Luchando por su vida
by AlisperFan001
Summary: Esta historia trata que Manny y Frida ya son padre pero Sartana se da cuenta que ahi un nuevo rivera asi que sartana secuestra a emilio por venganza y para volverlo su secuas & Manny tendra que luchar contra sartana para poder volver a tener a su hijo.
1. Nacimiento

**Se me dio la idea de hacer esta historia por una pelicula heheh aunque nada que ver . haha buenoo espero que les guste :)**

**_Luchando por su vida _**

Un día como otros en la Ciudad Milagro en el año 2025 en la Casa de el Macho todos estaban asombrados, espantados, en shock total pero mas Manny, al ver que Frida estaba a punto de a luz a su hijo. No lo pensaron 2 veces y fueron al Hospital más cercano, Manny y Rodolfo ayudaban a Frida a bajar las escaleras, mientras que María buscaba las cosas para el nuevo bebe y Granpapi encendía el carro.

En el camino Frida trataba de aguantar lo más que podía, Manny estaba en shock, estaba todo blanco y les temblaban las manos. María le ayudaba a Frida a calmarse y esperar al llegar al Hospital, Rodolfo casi se come todas las uñas de los nervios que tenia.

Al llegar al Hospital Manny entro corriendo pidiendo una silla de ruedas para su esposa, las enfermeras llegaron muy rápido ala entrada con la silla de ruedas, María acompaño a Frida ala sala de parto sabiendo que Manny o Rodolfo o Granpapi se desmayarían en medio parto. Entraron ala sala con mucha rapidez, mientras Manny, Rodolfo, Granpapi estaban en la sala de espera. Pasaron 5 minutos y llego la familia de Frida: Emiliano, Carmela, Anita & Nikita.

Frida!!! Mi Frida ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Carmela

Esta en la sala de parto – dijo Manny

O dios tengo que estar con ella – dijo asustada Carmela

No se preocupe Señora Suárez, María esta con Frida- dijo Rodolfo

Si pero es la obligación de una madre , ayudar a su hija en un parto –

No se preocupe Frida va a estar bien – dijo Rodolfo

Pasaron 2 minutos y vieron que María salía de la sala de parto y llevaban a Frida a su habitación

Mama ¿ que paso como esta Frida?¿como esta el bebe?- dijo Manny muy preocupado

Manny todo esta bien, Frida y el bebe están bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

¿Y que es niño o niña?- dijo Emiliano

Es niño – dijo María muy tranquilamente

En ese momento Manny, Rodolfo, Granpapi y Emiliano saltaron de emoción al saber que fue niño.

María ¿tu crees que pueda ver a Frida ahora? – dijo Carmela muy inquieta.

No lo se , espero que si – dijo María

Si yo también quiero ir a ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo – dijo Manny

OK mijo, ve con la Señora Suárez – dijo María

Manny y Carmela subieron por el ascensor y llegaron al piso 5 en donde se encontraba Frida caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron ala habitación.

Manny!!! Mama!!!- dijo Frida sonriendo

Frida!!. ¿Estas bien?-dijo Manny muy preocupado

Si Manny estoy bien – dijo Frida muy calmada, y beso a Manny – ¿y tú como estas? ¿como te sientes ahora que eres padre?- dijo Frida en forma de burla – Me siento el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra- dijo Manny demasiado emocionado

Frida, mi niña- dijo Carmela con alguna lagrimas afuera

Mama!!.- dijo Frida abrazando a Carmela

Perdón por no aver llegado a tiempo hija – se disculpo Carmela

No tienes nada de que disculparte –

No puedo creerlo , ya soy abuela – dijo exaltada Carmela

Si, ya lo eres y nosotros ya somos padre y ya tendremos nuestra familia- dijo Frida tranquilamente

Si pero ¡va a ser un peligro! – dijo Carmela

¿Por qué?- dijeron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo

Porque Manny es un héroe y tiene muchos enemigos y podrían hacerle algún daño al bebe y a Frida –

No se preocupe querida Suegrita Frida y el bebe estarán a salvo, ningún villano les hará daño sino se las verán con el TIGRE!!- dijo Manny y giro su hebilla.


	2. Secuestro

**Bueno esperoo que les siga gustandoo la continuaciion hahah ya se pone buenoo . hahaha XDD si hay quejas , sugerencias o lo que sea Comenten o si quieren solo comenten XDD haha buenoo esperoo que les guste :D**

Mientras que Manny, Frida y Carmela hablaban en la habitación en la ventana al otro lado de la calle los espiaba un bandido, uno de los esqueletos de Sartana de los Muertos, al escuchar la noticia del nacimiento del hijo del Tigre salto desde edificio que se encontraba y entro a la alcantarilla más cercana y empezó a correr hacia la próxima salida de la alcantarilla, cuando salio se encontraba en cementerio de Sartana. El bandido entro al cementerio y se dirigió hacia aquella mansión, al entrar Sartana se encontraba sentada tocando su guitarra mística.

Y bien ¿que noticias me tienes?- dijo Sartana dejando de tocar su guitarra

Le informo que hoy a nacido el hijo de el Tigre- dijo el bandido

¿Quuuuueee?!!!!- dijo Sartana sorprendida

Ha si es su majestad, el Tigre tiene un hijo –

¿Y quien es la madre?-

Una chica de pelo azul –

Ahhh... Frida Suárez, vaya de tan amigos que eran llegaron a casarse y tener un hijo no puedo creerlo –

Si , ellos se encuentran en el hospital todavía –

Bien, ahora el Tigre tendré mi venganza por todo lo que me has ocasionado, y que mejor que tener mi venganza robándote a tu hijo –dijo Sartana malvadamente. – Ahora vuelve a espiarlos y mantenme informada de todo –

Si su majestad – salio corriendo el bandido

El Tigre disfruta tus últimos momentos con tu hijo porque será la ultima vez que lo volverás a ver hahahahaha... ( risa malvada ) –

_Mientras..._

Ah Frida ya sabes ¿como le pondrás al bebe? – dijo Carmela

Ah... no todavía no Manny y yo todavía no encontramos un nombre para nuestro hijo- dijo Frida confusa

Ah… deacuerdo pero dense prisa no va a estar el bebe tanto tiempo sin nombre o ¿si?-

Hahaha claro que no suegrita , el bebe tendrá un buen nombre solo que tenemos que pensar bien en el nombre – dijo Manny

Bueno si necesitan mi sugerencia para el nombre o para cualquier otra cosa aquí estoy yo para ayudarlos – dijo amablemente Carmela

Gracias mama- dijo Frida

Si gracias suegrita- dijo Manny

Bueno Frida ¿no quieres algo de comer o algo?- dijo Carmela

Ah… si , quiero unos churros mama- dijo Frida hambrienta

Esta bien te traeré unos churros mi niña – salio Carmela de la habitación

Ah… por fin salio mi mama , Manny por fin ya seremos felices , ya somos padres Manny , Tenemos a nuestro hijo-

Si Frida, por fin seremos felices con nuestro hijo y te prometo Frida que nada les va a pasar a ti y al bebe porque ahora ustedes 2 son las personas mas importantes para mi – dijo Manny abrazando a Frida

_Mientras... _

El bandido sigue espiando a Manny y Frida desde la ventana, grabando cada movimiento que hicieran Manny y Frida.

María, Rodolfo, Emiliano y Granpapi entraron ala habitación para saludar a Frida y ver al nuevo bebe

-Frida mija, no puedo creer que ya sea abuelo y tu que ya seas madre- dijo Emiliano con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si papa ya eres abuelo-

- Y ¿ya saben que nombre le pondrán al bebe?- dijo Rodolfo

- Ah… todavía no sabemos papa- dijo Manny

- bueno yo tengo pensado en un nombre – dijo Frida

- ¿en cual?- dijo Manny confundido

- Ah… tengo pensado en ponerle Emilio – dijo Frida

- Es un nombre muy bonito Frida- dijo María

- Si lo es y el otro nombre seria ah…- dijo Frida

-Vicencio!!!- grito Manny

- ¿Vicencio?- dijo Emiliano

- Si , Emilio Vicencio Rivera Suarez - dijo muy convencido Manny

- si es verdad le queda el nombre- dijo Frida apoyando a su esposo

Las horas pasaban muy rapido y ya estaba anocheciendo Manny se habia quedado en la habitacion para cuidar a su esposa, dieron las 7pm Manny estaba viendo el televisor y Frida estaba dormida, una enfermera entro ala habitacion traia la comida de Frida y se la dejo alado de la cama y salio Manny noto muy extraña ala enfermera pero no se preocupo y siguio viendo el televisor, siguieron pasando las horas hasta que dieron las 12 pm. Manny estaba dormido en el sofa y Frida seguia dormida.

Mientras.. en el techo del hospital se encontraba Sartana de los Muertos con 7 bandidos entraron al hospital buscando por todas partes la sala de bebes, cuando un bandido entro ala sala una enfermera empezo a gritar muy fuerteque casi todo el hospital se escucho, los bandidos sujetaron ala enfermera mientras uq eotros buscaban a Emilio. Frida habia escuchado el grito de la enfermera y desperto muy alarmada

- Emilio!!!!- grito Frida , despertando a Manny

- Frida!!! ¿que pasa?- desperto Manny muy preocupado

- Manny es Emilio -

- ¿Que? Frida, Emilio esta bien -

- No, no lo esta escuche el grito de una enfermera-

- Frida deseguro fue una pesadilla -

-No, no lo fue se esucho muy real -

- Frida tranquilizate fue un sueño solamente - dijo Manny abrazando a su esposa

- Manny ve a ver a Emilio porfavor y rapido - dijo Frida temblandole las manos y con voz muy suave

- Deacuerdo - dijo Manny muy calmado

- Pero ve rapido porfavor - dijo Frida espantada

- Ok- dijo Manny saliendo de la habitacion

Manny corria por los pasillos del hospital y bajo muy rapido las escaleras al llegar al 3 piso vio a un bandido de Sartana en ese momento Manny se empezo a preocupar mas por lo que habia dicho Frida, sin pensarlo 2 veces Manny giro su hebilla y se convirtio en el Tigre, salto sobre el bandido tirandolo al suelo y rompiendo todos sus huesos, Manny se levanto y sigui corriendo hacia la sala de bebes golpeando a cada uno de los bandidos que se atravezara en su camino, seguia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego ala sala y vio a Sartana de los Muertos agarrando a Emilio en sus brazos.

- Ahh.. el Tigre- dijo Sartana mirando friamente a Manny- que casualidad que tengo aqui a tu hijo- acaricio a Emilio

- Sartana dejalo en paz el no tiene nada que ver con esto - dijo Manny molestanse

- Claro que tiene mucho que ver- volvio a acariciar a Emilio - El Tigre espero que lo hayas visto todo el dia a tu hijo porque sera la ultima vez que lo veas - dijo Sartana sacando sus guitarra mistica

- No lo creo - Manny saco sus garras muy molesto

- Bandidos ataquen!!!- grito Sartana mientras que tocaba unas cuerdas de su guitarra

En el piso empezaron a salir los bandidos de Sartana tomando de los pies a Manny haciendo que se tropezara, Manny se quedo viendo a Emilio, mientras que Sartana tocaba su guitarra para romper la pared, los bandidos tenian sujeto a Manny por todas partes no podia ni mover la mano

- Dile adios a tu hijo el Tigre - dijo Sartana a punto de saltar y a Emilio se les salian varias lagrimas

- Emilio...!!!- dijo Manny tratando se moverse

Sartana salto y cayo arriba de su carruaje, entro con Emilio y los caballos empezaron a correr Manny se empezaba a soltar de los bandidos, Manny muy molesto empezo a golpaer a cada uno de los bandidos tirando todos sus huesos rotos al suelo. Manny corrio hacia el enorme hoyo que hizo Sartana para poder ver hacia a donde se dirijia el carruaje pero no llego a tiempo y el carruaje ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Manny se volteo y se tiro al piso, se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas

- Emilio juro que te encontrare, lo juro - dijo Manny tomando la manta que tenia.

_**Continuara....**_


End file.
